Pretre
by Asrial
Summary: Silva a un jumeau...Vous saviez pas ? Sisi, même qu'il est archevèque... et quand les deux se retrouve ensemble ben...Même hao fait soudain p'tit bras


Auteur : Asrial

Base : Shaman King

Genre : Mystère

Rating : PG

Titre : Prêtre

Prêtre 

Prologue

Le jeune homme enfila son pantalon de cuir noir, sa chemise blanche, posa sa robe noire sur ses épaules, fixa son col blanc, se baissa pour attacher les fers de ses bottes puis retourna les poignets de sa chemise.

Il jeta un oeil dans son miroir, sourit de satisfaction devant son reflet, mis ses lunettes de soleil, ramassa sa sacoche puis sortit de sa chambre.

A grand pas résonnants sur le sol dallé de marbre, il traversa le transept de la cathédrale puis dévala le grand escalier de la porte principale avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

"- MON PERE ! MON PERE !!"

Le jeune homme reposa son casque et attendit que le jeune prêtre le rejoigne.

"- Mon père, votre entretient."

L'évêque attrapa le portefeuille gonflé de billets et de cartes de crédits, le jeta dans sa poche intérieure puis dédia a son jeune collègue un sourire charmeur.

"- Merci, gamin. Et a plus tard."

Le jeune prêtre s'empourpra sauvagement tandis que l'Evêque démarrait sa Harley et s'éloignait du Vatican, la radio braillant du E Nomine a fond les gamelles.

***

"- Ils ont "encore" gagnés…" Pesta Karim devant la dernière performance de trois des hommes de Hao.

"- Tu t'attendais a quoi ?"

Karim jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux a son ami d'enfance. Il n'aimait pas trop l'orgueil tout corporatiste qu'il sentait vibrer dans la voix de Silva bien que le jeune homme s'en défende vigoureusement lorsqu'on le lui faisait remarquer.

Le Pache renifla puis descendit dans l'arène aider ses camarades a nettoyer les cadavres laissés par l'équipe.

Pas franchement folichon comme boulot que celui de fossoyeur, mais il avait l'avantage sur celui d'infirmier d'urgence que le client ne passait pas son temps a se plaindre, geindre et grogner non plus qu'a poser des questions débiles dans les moments les plus délicats… 

Un plus a n'en pas douter donc…

Tranquillement installé sur les gradins, Silva, lui, semblait avoir totalement oublié son rôle et  continuait a papoter avec Yoh et ses petits camarades, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Karim frémit.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longues, très longues et heureuses années, il connaissait bien ce genre de sourire.

Et ce n'était jamais bon pour le matricule de celui qui en était la cible…

"- Il a quoi ?"

Le Pache faillit sortir de sa propre peau.

"- Nichrom, me fait pas des peur comme ça !"

Le gamin haussa les épaules, dardant un regard noir vers l'ex de son frère aîné, toujours occupé a ses obligations de relation publique.

"- Il nous fait quoi le Silva, là ?"

Karim se renfrogna. Il oubliait souvent que son ami d'enfance n'était pas vraiment l'homme qu'il se plaisait a montrer lorsqu'il enfilait la défroque de coordinateur…Malheureusement. 

"- Je crois qu'il commence a se fissurer de partout."

L'enfant lui jeta un regard vide de compréhension.

"- Hu ?"

"- Cherche pas, petit… Franchement, pour ta santé physique et surtout mentale, cherche pas. Un Silva lâché dans la nature en possession de tous ses moyens peut être comme qui dirait légèrement dangereux dans les CNTP et totalement incontrôlable en dehors… Ce qui est con c'est qu'il est rarement dedans…"

L'enfant étrécit les yeux. C'était toujours intéressant a savoir et a rapporter a qui de droit…

Même s'il n'y croyait qu'a moitié et qu'il en comprenait encore moins.

***

Le jeune homme poussa sa lourde moto le long du débarcadère, se mit en quête d'une station service, fit le plein, donna a boire a son bébé a deux roues affamé par des kilomètres de route poussiéreuse et d'heures passées dans la soute inconfortable d'un cargo long courrier.

Enfin, il épousseta son bébé avec amour, l'enfourcha et mit le cap vers le nord est.

Dès qu'il fut dans les grandes plaines des contreforts des Rocheuses, il se permit un grand sourire. 

Il était enfin rentré chez lui.

***

Hao repoussa distraitement quelques braises dans les flammes, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Le Shaman Fight commençait a légèrement le canuler sur les bords.

C'était certes marrant de jouer les terreurs, de ventiler les participant par les pissenlits et d'attendre que Yoh gagne en puissance mais ça commençait sérieusement a le courir.

En bref, il s'ennuyait…

Le bruit d'un moteur de grosse cylindrée le tira momentanément de sa rêverie avant qu'une la silhouette d'une moto ne se découpe sur l'horizon nocturne.

La moto passa près de lui sans s'arrêter.

A sa grande stupéfaction, il reconnut le profil de son arrière petit fils couché sur le cadre avant que l'engin ne s'éloigne a grande vitesse.

"- Hao-sama ?" 

L'adolescent sourit a son pansement caprin.

"- Oui, Opacho ?"

"- Il revient…"

Hao haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre a l'évidence. La moto s'était arrêtée non loin, son propriétaire en était descendu et s'approchait tranquillement.

"- tient donc."

Il fronça les sourcils.

Jamais son arrière petit fils ne s'était approché de lui sans raison. De fait, il pouvait même dire qu'il le fuyait le plus qu'il le pouvait.

L'homme entra dans le cercle de lumière créé par le feu et la mâchoire de Hao tomba sur ses genoux. A moins que Silva ne se soit amusé a passer chez le coiffeur, l'homme devant lui n'était en aucun cas son petit fils.

Quoique…

La morphologie faciale était identique a celle de Silva, idem pour la musculature bien découplée, les longues jambes fines et le bassin étroit, Enfin, la seule différence entre les deux hommes étaient les yeux, Gris aciers chez le nouveau venu et la chevelure, couleur de blé mur chez le motard.

"- Hé bien ! Salut gamin…"

Il s'accroupit près de Hao et lui ébouriffa familièrement les cheveux.

Le shaman ne pu même pas s'en offusquer. La tranquille assurance rigide qu'il dégageait l'intimidait. Tout autant que l'amertume résignée de Silva d'ailleurs…

"- Je savais pas que mon frère avait finit par produire un rejeton ! Il aurait pu me prévenir quand même ! Tss !"

Gloussant a moitié, l'homme se releva avec la grâce économe d'un combattant aguerrit puis remonta sur sa moto.

"- Tu restes là gamin ou je te ramène au village ?"

Retrouvant enfin sa voix, Hao secoua la tête.

"- Heu…Non, merci…Je reste là… Heu.. Vous êtes ?"

"- Iron…Mon frère t'as pas parlé de moi ?"

"- Heu…"

"- Bah, pas grave."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et démarra sa bécane.

"- A bientôt, p'tit père !"

Et il s'éloigna à pleins gaz, couché sur le cadre de sa 1500 cm3.

Resté seul, Hao se recoiffa machinalement.

Un nouvel arrière petit fils lui tombait dessus et il était...Wahou !

Ce serait intéressant de chercher dans la généalogie familiale où il était. Il ressemblait trop a Silva pour être honnête.

***

"- Quoi ? Ils sont pas bon mes ramens ?"

"- Ben…."

Le petit groupe du Fumbari Honsen fixait leur bol avec une expression hésitant entre le dégoût et la surprise. Silva avait toujours été bon cuisiner mais ce qu'il avait produit ce soir était tout simplement répugnant.

"- Franchement, c'est immonde." Lâcha Ana en repoussant son bol.

Le pache fit la gueule, prit le bol et goûta.

Dans les dix secondes, il avait expédié le tout à la poubelle.

Amusé, Karim lui posa une main sur l'épaule, reconnaissant les symptômes.

"- Je m'en occupe."

Boudant et pestant, Silva s'assit a sur le bord de la table.

"- Po juste."

"- On lui dira."

La porte du petit restaurant s'ouvrit a la volée.

"- SILVA !!"

Les gamins battirent des paupières un instant.

Soudain, ils avaient l'impression de contempler une photo et son négatif.

Le nouveau venu avait sauté au cou de Silva et le serrait contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Visiblement aussi ravit, Silva le serrait contre lui et lui tapotait le dos en baragouinant quelque chose que personne ne comprenait.

La  copie en négatif du pache hocha la tête avant de lui répondre dans la même …langue, puis les deux hommes s'étreignirent a nouveau.

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?"

Pas démonté pour deux ronds, Karim posa des bols de ramen, mangeable cette fois, devant les gosses.

"- Ils parlent en jumeaux…Pour ça que Goldova a toujours crispé quand ils sont ensemble, il comprend rien a ce qu'ils se disent."

"- Jumeaux ?"

Silva repoussa enfin un peu son frère.

"- Je vous présente Ironsteel, mon jumeaux. Il était en Europe depuis quelques années maintenant. Il a été nommé archevêque l'an dernier."

"- ARCHEVEQUE ?"

Iron les salua d'un clin d'œil.

"- Salut tout le monde. Et oui, mesdemoiselles, désolé pour vous, mais je suis prêtre…"

Karim renifla.

"- Un de plus dans la famille quoi…"

Yoh haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre.

Coordinateur, quelque part hein…C'était kif kif….

"- …heu…Silva…Pourquoi ton frère, qui est prêtre, se balade avec un 357 sur la hanche…"

Lâcha Ren, dans l'expectative la plus complète. Le nouveau venu le mettait mal a l'aise.

Iron eut un grand sourire plein de dents, copie conforme de celle de son frère.

Un frisson passa sur la nuque des gamins.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que les deux jumeaux ensemble étaient la pire des catastrophes qui pouvait leur arriver…Enfin, peut-être pas la pire, mais pas loin…

"- Vous avez jamais entendu parler des troupes d'assaut du Vatican ?"

"- Heu…"

"- Il est sortit du rang." Expliqua Silva, très fier de son petit frère.

"- Ouaip !"

"- Attendez…un prêtre soldat ?"

"- En gros, ouai…"

On a toujours été des gros bœufs barbares dans la famille. Au fait, Sil' j'ai vu ton fils en venant, t'aurais pu me prévenir !"

"- Agna ? J'ai que deux filles moi…"

"- Hé ? Un ado de 15 ans…qui lui ressemble vachement d'ailleurs." Renifla le prêtre en désignant Yoh."

"- Heu…C'est Hao…"

"- Hao ?"

"- Hao…"

"- LE Hao ?"

"- LE Hao…"

"- Très marrant… j'aurais peut-être pas du lui ébouriffer els cheveux comme ça…pas grave, j'lui offrirait un peigne."

"- IRON !"

Les deux frères ricanèrent.

Goldova se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur.

Avec ces deux là au village, ça allait être un merdier sans nom dans les dix minutes qui venaient…

Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller demander l'asile politique quelque part…


End file.
